


Dog Days

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Napping, Sleepiness, Weechesters, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html">PanFandom Naptime CommentFic meme</a> for the prompt: <i>Supernatural, Sam&Dean&John, summer naps (PG); Really hot summer where John can't seem to find any hunts whatsoever and crashes with his boys</i> <a href="http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html?thread=5590084&style=mine#t5590084">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [PanFandom Naptime CommentFic meme](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html) for the prompt: _Supernatural, Sam &Dean&John, summer naps (PG); Really hot summer where John can't seem to find any hunts whatsoever and crashes with his boys_ [here](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html?thread=5590084&style=mine#t5590084).

The buzzing of cicadas eats away at John's eardrums, and he tosses the newspaper to the side with a soft slap. There's nothing happening in this town, or the one next door, or the one after that. There was a possibility off in Oregon, but a call to Bobby marked it as a normal storm and laid the matter to rest. John's still tempted to drive out to chase the cold air down, but a sharp noise from the other room puts that thought out of his mind.

John stands, the pleather of the couch sticking to the back of his legs. John can't remember the last time it's been this hot without external influences, but apparently it's time to accept his fate and get more ice from the freezer.

"Dean?" John calls out as he heads towards the kitchen. They were borrowing the house from another hunter; a godsend in this heat. If it weren't for the extra space, John's pretty sure there would have been bloodshed by now.

There's no answer, and John grabs the last gallon bag of ice and a hand towel before doubling back towards the bedrooms.

He stops when he reaches the doorway and clutches the bag of ice to his belly. Dean's balancing Sam in his arms, even though Sam's feet are practically dragging on the ground. John knew he'd be tall, but even at nine Sam's already shooting up.

Dean places Sam in bed on top of the covers, and Sam shifts against the mattress, making himself comfortable. His fingers clutch at the comforter, and John remembers when Sam used to grip at Mary the same way.

Dean turns around then, a soft smile on his face. "He was getting cranky." He nods towards the window. "Heat was getting to be too much for him."

"Too much for all of us." John agrees, the words catching in his throat. Dean's still watching him, eyes attentive to every detail, and it's both unnerving and comforting. "Here." John tosses the ice and the towel to Dean, who watches for a beat longer before nodding and turning back towards Sammy.

John heads back out to the front of the house, checking the salt lines and locks as he makes his way around the perimeter. His mind's fighting each step, but there's nothing else to do, nothing else to hunt today. The afternoon is theirs, and John's not ready to pass up a moment with his boys.

Once he's confident everything's secured, he walks back to the bedroom. Dean's sprawled next to Sam, one arm slung over Sam's chest. The bag of ice has been bundled up in the towel and is wedged between them.

John leans against the doorjamb, the wood creaking under his weight. Dean opens his eyes and sleepily smiles at him. He moves closer to Sam, the movement causing the other boy to arch away from him.

"Too hot Dean," he murmurs, shoving at Dean's hip. "Gettaway."

John makes his way to the other side of the bed, thankful for the queen size. He clambers on, gently punching the pillow a few times before lying down. Despite the heat, Dean shifts his legs around until they're resting against John's.

They lay there in almost silence, listening to Sam softly snore before Dean twists around to face John.

"What about the job you were talking about?"

"Job can wait."John reaches over to muss Dean's hair, strands sticking to his forehead. "It's too hot to travel anyways."

"If you drove fast enough we could get a breeze going in the backseat..." Dean almost sounds sad as he turns back around to face Sam.

"We'll head towards snow, next chance we get, okay?"

"'Kay." Dean sounds pleased, and John's finally able to relax, despite the heat.  



End file.
